waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Peter Pan (Disney character)
'''Peter Pan '''is the protagonist of the Disney's 1953 animated feature film Peter Pan. Personality Peter Pan is incredibly adventurous and daring. His favorite activities include battling pirates, engaging in friendly wars with the Indians, and listening to Wendy's stories of his adventures. Being a young boy, Peter can be rather impractical and conceited at times, but when it comes to rescuing his friends, he is far more mature than any adult can be. He is respected and loved by nearly every inhabitant of Never Land with the exception of Captain Hook (and his crew) who despises Peter for cutting off his hand and feeding it to the crocodile during their first battle. Ever since, Peter and Hook have been at each other's throats constantly, battling in the hope that one would finally "walk the plank." One of the many things Peter discards is adulthood. This drove him to create a team of kids who also desire to stay young who he deems the Lost Boys. One can say Peter stands as a father figure for the group as well. Peter Pan Peter first appears returning to Wendy's home to retrieve his shadow (bringing Tinker Bell in tow), but accidentally wakes up Wendy, John and Michael in the process while he is chasing it. After Wendy sews it back on, they begin to talk, during which time Wendy reveals she does not want to grow up. Peter then decides to take Wendy and her brothers to Never Land so she will never have to grow up, and for Wendy to be a mother of the Lost Boys. Return to Never Land Peter and Tinker Bell are out and about in Never Land and pay Hook a little visit, only to discover Hook has a girl being held captive, who the Captain claims to be Wendy. Pan becomes serious and battles the Captain to rescue his friend. After Hook is defeated, he frees the girl, but instead of reuniting with Wendy, he meets her daughter Jane, who unlike Wendy is rather practical. Tinker Bell A version of Peter Pan makes a cameo appearance as a little boy in the prequel. In the middle of the film, Tinker Bell finds a immortal music box. At the end, Queen Clarion, the queen of the fairies, allows her to travel to the Main Land to return it. When she arrives in London, she leaves it by a window, where Peter Pan, as a little boy, arrives and takes it in. Jake and the Never Land Pirates While Peter does not make any appearances in the first season of the series, he is mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. Peter has gone off to explore the world outside of Never Land and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Some of the episodes revolve around a message sent to Jake by Peter to complete a task. In the episode "The Key to Skull Rock", a silhouette in the form of stars are seen in the night sky shaped just like Peter. Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Boys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Tinker Bell characters Category:Main Protagonists